


Sauna Heat

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sauna, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Gray and Elfman have some fun in the sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Gray and Elfman had finished working out and had gone to the sauna. Gray walked in completely in the buff. Elf man was wearing a black loincloth.

“Man today was a good day.” Gray said happily.

“Yes it was, a day fit for manliness.” Elfman said, he was very pumped up.

The two were in there for a little while before Natsu showed up. Gray had closed his eyes. “Oh hey guys, have room for one more.”

Gray was about to tell Natsu off but he had opened his eyes and got an eyeful of a rare sight. Natsu stood completely naked with only a towel over his shoulder. Now seeing Gray naked was not an uncommon thing, but seeing Natsu naked was a very rare thing.

There was a rumor that the only time Natsu ever got naked was when he bathed, but as Gray and Elfman found out it seemed Natsu would get naked for a sauna. Gray and Elfman had never seen Natsu naked so seeing him now they couldn’t look away.

Natsu was glowing from his workout, his body wet with sweat. Gray felt his cock start to rise he tried to hide it. “Yeah sure.” Gray said his face red. Natsu smiled and walked in. Gray and Elfman moaned, as the heat in the sauna increased. Natsu placed the towel on the bench and sat down.

The two males groaned when Natsu sat between them. The heat from the sauna was nothing compared to the heat radiating off Natsu’s body. Elfman was also getting hard he tried to hold his cock down.

Natsu was completely oblivious to the tension the other two males were facing. The two were getting very horny as Natsu’s heat caressed their skin. Gray was almost whimpering. ‘I need to get Natsu out of here.’

He was about to talk but then he noticed Natsu’s cock getting harder. “Oh yeah I love the heat, it makes me feel so good.” Natsu moaned out he gripped his cock and gave it a few strokes.

Gray and Elfman couldn’t take their eyes off Natsu’s hard cock. Pre cum began to form at the tip. Gray groaned and Natsu heard him and turned to look and saw what Gray was doing. Gray being too focused on Natsu’s cock didn’t realize he was caught and he also forgot to hide his own arousal.

“Gray.” Natsu snapped. Gray gasped and blushed realizing he was caught. He expected Natsu to kill him.

“You wanna taste Gray.” Gray blushed, but he couldn’t deny the thought had crossed his mind. He licked his lips. Natsu spread his legs wider. Gray got off the bench and got on the floor and moved between Natsu’s spread legs.

Gray eyed Natsu’s hard length and groaned in pleasure. He gripped Natsu’s length and started licking it from base to tip. Natsu growled in pleasure. Gray swirled around his tongue around the head and got a sample of Natsu’s cum.

Gray nearly came, Natsu’s taste was amazing, and it made his whole body feel warm. He brought his other hand down to stroke his cock. Gray started taking Natsu’s cock into his mouth and he moaned around his length.

He sucked hard as each inch entered his mouth. Gray licked and sucked on Natsu’s heated cock. Natsu moaned in pleasure. He locked his legs behind Gray’s back. Gray moaned as pleasurable heat surrounded him. Gray felt like he was going to cum, so he started working on Natsu’s cock harder.

He took Natsu’s cock down to the root and buried his nose in Natsu’s pink nest of hair. Natsu’s scent hit Gray like a ton of bricks. Gray came moaning around Natsu’s cock. The pleasing vibrations sent Natsu over the edge. His seed flooded Gray’s mouth.

Gray had to pull back so he wouldn’t choke. Gray tasted Natsu’s seed, it was a little bitter but had a spicy taste to it. ‘Must be all the fire he heats.’ He swallowed Natsu’s cum with a moan.

Gray pulled off Natsu’s cock. He was surprised to see it still hard and twitching. “Man Gray you came from sucking my cock you’re an even bigger pervert than I thought.” Gray blushed and cursed under his breath. He was about to yell at Natsu but he was pulled up close to Natsu. Natsu kissed him passionately.

Gray’s mind melted away as Natsu invaded his mouth with his tongue. Natsu broke the kiss leaving Gray gasping for air. “But I like perverts.” Natsu whispered into Gray’s ear. Gray shuddered and his cock was hard again. “It’s time to fill your other mouth with cum.” Natsu hand gave a slap to Gray’s ass.

Gray moaned. Natsu lifted Gray’s hips and positioned him over his cock. He nudged Gray’s hole with the tip. Gray moaned as Natsu’s heated cock pressed against his entrance. “Natsu please…”

“Not yet.” He licked his fingers and got them coated with saliva. He brought his finger to Gray’s hole and slipped his finger in. “Ahhh, ahh,” Gray moaned in pain mixed pleasure. The pain was soothed away from the heat from Natsu’s wet finger. Natsu attacked Gray’s chest with his mouth and added a second finger.

Natsu loved hearing Gray’s moans of pleasure, and when he started fucking Gray with his fingers Gray was moaning and begging for more. Natsu did as he was told and added a third finger. He found Gray’s sweet spot which had Gray arching his back and moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Oh please Natsu I’m gonna cum.” Natsu smirked and held the base of Gray’s cock in a tight grip. “Not till I’m inside you.” Natsu said pulling his fingers free from Gray’s hole. Natsu lubed his cock up and pressed it against Gray’s entrance.

“Here I come Gray just relax.” Natsu pushed in and Gray cried out in pleasure. Gray gripped Natsu’s shoulders and moaned as he was pierced by Natsu’s hot rod. Gray felt his insides were melting, but it felt amazing when Gray was fully seated on Natsu’s cock.

Gray moaned as the heat from Natsu’s cock made him feel amazing. Natsu grinned evilly, he gripped Gray’s hips and started to fuck Gray hard. Natsu found Gray’s sweet spot quickly and Gray was begging for release.

“Natsu please I’m going to cum.” Gray was held tight unable to move only get fucked.

Natsu pulled Gray closer to him and Gray immediately wrapped his legs around Natsu. This brought Natsu’s cock even deeper into Gray’s body. Gray moaned. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and started moving faster.

Gray couldn’t handle the pleasurable friction. He came, his seed splashing between their sweaty bodies. Natsu moaned as Gray constricted around his cock. He gave a few more thrusts before filling Gray with his hot seed.

Gray collapsed in Natsu’s arms, he was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. Natsu pulled Gray off his cock and laid him on the bench. “So Elfman did you enjoy the show?”

Elfman yelped. He had been watching the entire scene and had been working his cock underneath his loincloth. He had cum twice and had completely soiled his loincloth with his manly cum. His loincloth was completely soaked.

Natsu was in front of Elfman in an instant and he ripped off the loincloth revealing Elfman’s soft wet cock. “That’s not very nice Elfman; I think you need a little punishment.” Elfman moaned at the lustful look in Natsu’s eyes. Natsu started licking Elfman’s soft cock. He licked the man’s cock clean of sweat and cum.

Elfman’s cock started to rise, and Natsu started to fondle his balls. Elfman moaned. When Elfman was completely hard again Natsu traced a finger along the crack of Elfman’s ass, putting pressure on Elfman’s virgin entrance. Elfman moaned and bucked his hips wanting Natsu to suck his cock.

Natsu ignored him and started licking his abs he slipped his tongue into his naval and tasted the sweat that had accumulated. Natsu gripped Elfman’s cock as he trailed his tongue up and licked Elfman’s hairless pit. “Please Natsu I want to cum.”

“I know you do but you gotta hold it in. That’s your punishment.” Elfman groaned. Natsu moved even further and started sucking on Elfman’s fairy tail mark. Elfman moaned and arched his back. Natsu then caught Elfman’s lips and shared his taste with Elfman. Elfman was over powered and his mouth was plundered by the hot tongue.

‘Natsu’s kiss is so strong and manly it tastes so good too.’ Elfman thought, as he whimpered from lack of release.

Natsu smirked into the kiss. He wanted Elfman to suffer a little bit, he should have waited his turn. Natsu broke the kiss a string of saliva connected them. He flipped Elfman over forcing him to stand and lean over the bench, his hands up on the wall holding him up.

He gave a slap to Elfman’s firm ass. Elfman gasped then moaned when he felt Natsu squeeze him. Natsu started squeezing Elfman’s firm ass. Natsu moved back and parted Elfman’s ass revealing his tight little hole.

‘What is he going to do?’ Elfman thought. Elfman moaned and shuddered as he felt something warm and wet at his hole. Natsu had felt how clean Elfman was so he decided to give him a little tongue fucking. Natsu licked Elfman’s hole teasing it with his tongue. “Oh please Natsu I need to cum so bad.”

Natsu pulled away slightly. “When I fuck you with my tongue you can cum, cause after that you get my cock.” Elfman moaned. Natsu pushed his tongue past Elfman’s tight ring of muscle. He then proceeded to tongue fuck Elfman. Elfman shuddered and came, his seed splashing onto the bench below.

Natsu didn’t stop tongue fucking him and soon Elfman was hard again. Natsu pulled his mouth away and positioned his cock at Elfman’s wet hole. “Yes Natsu fill me with your manly cock.”

Natsu didn’t hold back and buried himself in one thrust down to the root. Elfman cried out in pain mixed pleasure. Natsu wrapped his arms around Elfman and held him still and waited for him to adjust.

Natsu kissed and licked Elfman’s neck trying to ease his pain. Elfman was more than ready but he liked feeling Natsu’s cock inside him. The dragon slayers heated cock stretched him and it was so warm it soothed him.

Elfman was showed he was ready by grinding back into Natsu’s crotch. Natsu smirked and put his hands on Elfman’s hips. He held Elfman’s hips and started moving aiming his thrusts trying to find Elfman’s sweet spot. He knew he found when Elfman tilted his head back and moaned clamping down on Natsu’s cock.

Natsu smirked and started fucking Elfman harder. Elfman moaned in heated bliss. He felt amazing; Natsu heat was surrounding him and filling him. His body was sweating heavily. The slap of Natsu’s hips could be heard against Elfman’s ass.

“You like it Elfman.” Elfman could no longer speak words and nodded his head. “Good because I’m gonna fill you with my cum.”

Elfman moaned and tightened around Natsu. “Fuck it’s like you’re milking me you want my seed bad don’t you.” Elfman moaned and nodded again. Natsu reached around and gripped Elfman’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Elfman couldn’t take the heated pleasure on his cock. He came with a moan of Natsu’s name. Natsu growled in pleasure. “Fuck Elfman you too fucking tight I’m cumming.”

Natsu spilled his seed deep in Elfman’s ass. Elfman moaned and collapsed when he felt the hot seed fill him.

Both Gray and Elfman had passed out from the heat and their heated sex. “Man that was fun let’s go take a bath now.” Natsu lifted Gray and Elfman up and carried them out of the sauna.

Gray and Elfman were soon the only ones allowed to see Natsu naked. Not that Natsu minded.

End


End file.
